


Wildest Dreams

by EdgeofTheEdge



Series: Torrid Titans [1]
Category: Inspired by Music - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor, Inspired by Music, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeofTheEdge/pseuds/EdgeofTheEdge
Summary: To anyone on the outside looking in, Summer has the life most only dream about. She's a pop princess on the rise and the world is at her fingertips. But nothing lasts forever and thing that Summer wants the most is also the most forbidden.Heath Titan and his brothers are one of the biggest bands in the world with one of the worst reputations, but when he meets Summer, he knows his entire life is about to change, and the road to being with his dream girl won't be an easy one.With the odds stacked against them - can they overcome it all to be together?Maybe in their wildest dreams...





	Wildest Dreams

_This is the first of the Torrid Titan series - Summer and Heath's story._

_Each chapter will have recommendations for music to go along with it - my taste is all over the place, so bear with me!_

_I hope you enjoy :)_

 

 

 

**Music:**

Primadonna - Marina

****Breathin - Ariana Grande

Beautiful Angel - Bazzi ft Camilla Cabello

 

**Ch.1**

 

_ Sum-mer _

 

_ Sum-mer _

 

_ Sum-mer _

 

The sound of seventy thousand people chanting my name feels like the rumbling of a train headed straight for me and I’m stuck on the tracks. Glancing quickly to my right I see my mother standing next to my personal assistant, Casey, who gives me an enthusiastic double thumbs up. Mother simply nods at me, her signal that I know what to do, and not to fuck it up. 

 

I squeeze my eyes closed for a second, gripping onto my bedazzled microphone, and taking a deep breath. This is the biggest crowd I’ve ever performed for and my first large scale music festival, I should be excited, but instead I feel like I’m about to puke all over my neon pink platform heels.

 

Someone on the crew taps my shoulders and gives me the 30 second warning. It’s now or never. The platform I’m standing on begins to move, slowly rising up. I prop one hand on my hip, popping the other hip out significantly, and dipping my head back with the mic pressed to my lips in my opening pose. As soon as I come into view, the already loud cheering becomes deafening. The bass heavy pop beat starts and I turn on my stage persona - I’m no longer just a girl from a small town with a big voice - I’m Summer Springs, bubblegum pop princess, and the people want a show, so I’m going to give them one.

 

The first song goes off perfectly and I feel my confidence grow as the second one begins. Before I know it, my hour long set is almost over, and it’s time for the final song - a sugar sweet ballad about unrequited love. I motion for the crowd to lift their arms and sway them from side to side, and they follow. For a moment, it feels like I’m connected to each and every one of these people as they mouth the words to my song - this is my favourite feeling in the world and I want to hold onto it forever. I stretch out the final note of the song, my big finish, and there’s a split second of silence before the crowd erupts into applause and screams. 

 

“Thank you! I love you!” I shout into my mic and run off stage, riding my performance high for all it’s worth. 

 

I don’t get to enjoy it for too long though, because the minute I’m backstage, Mother is shuffling me back to my tour bus and giving me her notes on the show. As my manager, she takes her job very seriously and expects me to perform at my best at all times. 

 

“That last note sounded a little strained” She says to me

 

“I thought I sounded good…”

 

“You sounded like you were struggling to hold it until the end”

 

“Well I still did it” I huff, annoyed at her criticism

 

“Barely”

 

Before I can react to her jab, Casey comes to my rescue, “She’s been doing back to back shows, her voice needs rest, especially if she’s going to do this all over again tomorrow night”

 

We reach my tour bus - a giant pink monstrosity on the outside, but I know a luxury interior awaits. My mother stops in front of the door and looks at both Casey and I with a narrowed gaze, “Hot tea with lemon. Decaffeinated. No milk. No dairy for the next three days. Minimal speaking and wear a scarf while you sleep.”

 

With that, she turns on her heel and struts away to talk to some crew members, probably berating them about not lighting me properly or some other nit-picky bullshit. Casey and I exchange a look of shared irritation and board the tour bus.

 

The minute we’re alone, Casey gives me a tight hug and says, “Congratulations Summer, that was an amazing show, I’m so proud of you”

 

My eyes prick with tears and I hug her back. Not only my personal assistant, but my best friend, Casey’s words of praise bring me so much joy. 

 

“Thanks Case...it was surreal, I can’t believe I did it”

 

She holds me at arms length and says, “Wait here, I have a surprise for you, we’re going to celebrate”

 

Squeezing past me, she roots around in the freezer and pulls out a pint of my favourite small batch gelato brand and flavour - Madagascar vanilla with a salted caramel drizzle and dark chocolate chunks.

 

“How did you sneak that in here?!” I ask, impressed with my friend

 

“I have my ways” She says with a wink and the two of us run to the back of the bus where my large bed is closed off from the rest of the bus and jump onto the mattress. I take a spoonful of the gelato and close my eyes, savouring the taste. If my mother knew, she’d go ballistic, making the taste that much sweeter.

 

“Oh my god, so good” Casey says for both of us as she continues to eat the forbidden treat.

 

I take a moment to peel the heavy fake lashes off my eyelids, kick off the shoes from my numb feet, and unclip the layers of extensions from my hair. Grabbing a pack of makeup wipes from my small bedside table, I rub them over my face until all the glittery shadow and thick foundation is gone.

 

“My mom can never know about this”

 

“I’m no narc!” Casey jokes and I laugh loudly. If I had to do this without her - I’d go crazy. 

 

We continue to joke and polish off the rest of the gelato in record time, burying the evidence at the bottom of the trashcan in the kitchen. Now in just an oversized t-shirt with my all my tour stops of the back, underwear, and a pair of knee high socks, I lounge on my bed flicking through the channels on the small TV on the opposite wall. Casey is in her pyjama shorts and a tank top, applying a facemask in the bathroom while I’m trying to find a romantic comedy we haven’t seen yet, when a loud knock interrupts my search.

 

Begrudgingly, I get up and make my way towards the front of the bus and push the door open, expecting my mother or one of my security guards to chastise me for still being awake. Instead, I’m met with the strong smell of alcohol and an obviously drunk man leaning against the side of the bus. He’s wearing leather pants and a strategically ripped up t-shirt, his shaggy blonde hair held back with a black bandana at his temple.

 

“Whoa, hey there gorgeous” He slurs, swaying slightly in place, “You wanna party? Let me get between those long legs?”

 

“Who the hell are you?!” I ask incredulously, looking around for my security detail, which is nowhere to be found. Just great.

 

He doesn’t answer, instead, he holds up a finger - motioning for me to wait - turns around and vomits all over the concrete, before turning back to me.

 

“You know who I am baby, let me on the bus, I’ll show you a good time” He reaches for me and just before he can get ahold of me, a large figure steps between us. 

 

Even taller than the drunk, this man’s back is to me and he’s got on ripped jeans, with chains hanging from the pockets. His t-shirt is also ripped and seems to match the one the drunk man is wearing. 

 

“Ok Zane, that’s enough” He says, his voice deep and full of power

 

“Aw come on Heath - I’m just playin’ around - look at her man, I can tell she’s good in the sack”

 

I wrinkle my nose with disgust at his drunken words and the man with his back to me, Heath apparently, turns around to indeed get a better look at me. His eyes drag up my body, starting at my pale pink socks, moving up slowly to where my shirt skims my thighs, and all the way up, pausing briefly at my mouth, to meeting my gaze, which continues to be grossed out, that is until I take in his full appearance.

 

He’s got slicked back black hair, a ring pierced through one of his eyebrows and several more studs in both his ears, black lines peek out on his chest through the stylish rips of his shirt and more artwork covers both his arms, all of it in shades of black, white, and grey. But his eyes - his eyes make the words in my throat hitch. 

 

One a soft mocha brown.

One a stormy blue. 

 

“Sorry about my brother” He says after what feels like an eternity

 

When he speaks I notice another piercing, this one a bold red ball sitting on his tongue, catching my eye while I stare at his mouth with my own jaw still open in shock.

 

I can’t seem to say anything and as usual, Casey is there to save me.

 

“Summer - who is it?” She asks and upon stepping next to me exclaims, “Holy shit - no way!”

 

I turn to her and give her a quizzical look which she answers in a harsh whisper, “That’s Heath and Zane Titan! Hello?! Sons of Kronos?!!”

 

The name suddenly sparks a light-bulb in my brain. Sons of Kronos - a hugely popular rock band, Casey listens to them obsessively.

 

“Yeah - uh - anyway, I should take him back, he’s a mess.” Heath says awkwardly, when Casey reveals exactly who he is.

 

“Wait!” Casey says frantically looking around, “Is Puck here too?!”

 

“Nope, just us” Heath says, pointing to Zane who is now sitting on the concrete, trying to pull his boots off, “Puck passed out an hour ago and Zane is on his way there, so I should really get him back to our bus”

 

He hauls his brother to his feet and looping Zane’s arm around his own shoulders to prop him up, practically lifting him off the ground. 

 

“We’ll get out of your hair - you girls have a good night” He pauses briefly and makes eye contact with me before he says, “Sleep tight, Angel”

 

“That’s not my name” I reply, lamely, speaking directly to him for the first time, and I see a smile pull at the corner of his mouth as he drags his brother away, leaving me speechless once again.


End file.
